1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel for a display device, and in particular to a plasma display panel with improved color performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plasma display panels (hereinafter, “PDP”) have found major implementation in color display devices, which are characterized as slim, lightweight, and large display area.
FIG. 1 is a cross-section of a conventional discharge cell on a PDP. A conventional PDP is composed of a front glass substrate 11 and a rear glass substrate 12, in opposition to each other, with barrier ribs 19 interposed in between. On the surface of the front glass substrate 11 facing the rear glass substrate 12, a plurality of sustain electrodes 13 and a plurality of scan electrodes 14 (only one pair shown) having a striped shape are alternately aligned parallel to each other. The sustain electrodes 13 and scan electrodes 14 are then coated with a dielectric layer 15 of lead glass or the like, and further coated with an MgO protective film 16, resulting in a front panel 100.
On the surface of the rear glass substrate 12 facing the front glass substrate 11, address electrodes 17 (only one shown) with a striped shape are aligned in parallel, and a dielectric layer 18 of lead glass or the like is formed on the rear glass substrate 12 to cover the plurality of address electrodes 17. The barrier ribs 19 are formed between neighboring address electrodes 17. Lastly, back phosphor layers 20R, 20G, and 20B in each of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) are applied to the gaps between neighboring barrier ribs 19 on the dielectric layer 18, resulting in a rear panel 200.
Discharge spaces 21 are formed between the front glass substrate 11 and the rear glass substrate 12 after assembly, where the plural pairs of electrodes 13 and 14 intersecting with the plural address electrodes 17 comprise cells, i.e. sub-pixels, for light emission. The discharge spaces 21 are filled with inert gas, neon (Ne), as a main component and a trace quantity of xenon as a buffer gas.
To produce an image display on this PDP, sustain discharge is induced between pairs of electrodes 13 and 14 in illuminated cells, to emit ultraviolet light. This ultraviolet light excites the phosphor layers 20R, 20G, and 20B, as a result of which visible light of the three primary colors red, green, and blue is generated and subjected to an additive process. Hence a full-color display is produced. Generally, the color performance of a PDP panel depends on the color purity and the brightness of the cells.